Akuma to Shitsuji
by DarkAlchemistAssassin
Summary: One thing, focused on OCXVocaloid character, not a story crossover, and for summary...Jump right in! Read with all you might! This is yet another story from DarkAlchemistAssassin...R&R Also has Romance on future chapters!


**Akuma to Shitsuji**

**(Demon and Butler)**

**-1st Piece- 19th Century; Part 1:**

**Her Butler,**

A girl around the age of 14 bearing a thigh length pretty raven black hair, blue outlined filled with dark brown right eye, and an icy, vivid blue-violet left eye, pale white skin, wearing a fancy dark blue Victorian frilly dress with a matching headdress, gloves and a knee length socks, also the girl wore a pair of blue-black leather Marianne shoes, the girl trying to stand up from the cold cement floor where she lay, though her body _is_ paralyzed, she hissed to the pain reaction,

"My, my that was quite a fall, don't you think?" a voice of a mischievous man is heard, the girl's eyes widened though it only took a second for it to disappear, she grunted then hissed, tilted her head that would be above her if she was standing, she glared at the silhouette up front,

"What do you want?" she demanded, but paused, before continuing, "SATAN?!" she didn't even hear him going near her, though what do you expect? A shadow doesn't and doesn't make a noise after all,

"Kihihih...violent...but someone _wants_ to _talk_ to you," the man/Devil said, then paused before continuing, "_My Dear Child,_" from the moment he said that a soft clicking of footsteps were heard, from the dark shadows a boy(?) around the same age but taller, who bears a neck length blonde hair that went to all direction and framed his face, a pair of cerulean sapphires eyes that complemented both his face, hair and features, he wore a white long sleeved-collared(which is supported by a blue-black tie)-polo underneath a black vest, which is also underneath a black wool clothed tux, paired with a black silk pants/trousers, and a pair of black leather shoes, the girl stared, not at him but at the blue-perfect-rose on the boy's left chest tux pocket, he also wore a pair of white gloves, she stared, they made eye contact, as soon as it was made, the girl's left eye glowed a demonic red tint, she shut her eyes gently shaking her head and re-opened her eyes without the demonic left eye, she then sent a glare that surely asked,

'What do you want?' the Devil chuckled at this as if reading the girl's mind,

"He seems-er, I'll let you form a contract with him..." the Devil said, the girl raised a brow thinking of something but asked a different question from her thought,

"His name?" she asked, almost immediately,

"He doesn't have one..." the Devil was about to continue but she cut him off by stating,

"His meal?" she asked,

"He is _like _you..." came the answer, his daughter was about to open her mouth to speak but the Devil got ahead so she shut her mouth instead, "You _will_-must- from a contract with him as you are, but..." the girl cocked an angry brow at him, prompting him to continue, "but your goal has yet to be found..." he chuckled, the girl groaned then grunted,

"Shut up, you already know that..." the girl yelled, though not in full-wield, "So, stop stalling and do as I wish!" then everything went black.

Then a girl with a same appearance, but is wearing a nightgown instead of the Victorian dress, her hair unruly making it curly than straight, she is laying in a king-sized bed that has curtains, she then fluttered her eyes open,

"A dream...?" she muttered, she then mumbled something inaudible as she has pressed her face on the pillow, then there is a soft knock on the door, it then opened revealing the boy from the dream with the _almost_, exact same appearance, except for the fact that he is pushing a cart inside the room and his hair is pulled up to a ponytail by a white single-middle black lined ribbon, the boy sighed,

"Milady, I know you're awake, you mustn't overslept, today is a beautiful day," he then opened the thick dark clothed curtains which no light ray could pass nor penetrate, but due to the fact that he opened the curtains, the lights immediately penetrated and filled the room, the girl stirred as she pulled the covers over her head, the boy made a gentle pout, "Milady, you still have a _lot_ of schedules that you have to attend to..." he continued, hearing a muffled groans, and grunting through the covers, he made a sly smile, as the covers were violently pushed off as the girl sat up making her hair unrulier, she yawned but glared at nothing in particular, probably cursing for the morning to come so fast, then the boy began to serve the tea, "Todays tea is 'Morning Dew' and is brewed to the way you like it, for breakfast is a chocolate oat meal with some loaf bread and the curry bread/doughnut that you like-love-, and after this, what kind of desert would you wish to pair up with your meal, Milady?" the boy asked as he handed her the tea,

"Cake..." the girl replied rubbing her eyes before accepting the offered tea,

"Flavor?" the boy asked immediately, the girl though about it,

"Hm...Mocha..." she finally said after a long though then she started to slowly gulp down the given tea,

"As you wish..." the boy bowed with his hand on his chest, she then handed him the now empty tea cup, he took it and put it on aside-on the cart-, she sighed before sitting on the bedside, still groggy, he approached her and started to unbutton her nightgown, which by the middle of her chest, right below her throat laid a furred brown star inside a spiked circle mark, which served as her scar, the contract, the Faustian Bargain/Contract,

"Anything else?" she asked finally wide awake, as the boy took out a white lone sleeved frilly blouse that is buttoned up from the neck down to the waist, he slid it on her and started buttoning the buttons as he explained,

"Well, yes...the Queen, as in Queen Janessa Chivruitt have ordered the Yard-Scotland Yard, Lord Randall,- to investigate Madame Stillica-pronounced as Stillka- Pandorahound's death..." he then took out a feature showing black frilly dress that is just past her knees, which would not actually cover the scar,

"Then?" the girl asked eagerly, he smirked, as he gently put on a ribbon on the blouse's collar and pinned a shiny but dull sapphire with a silver frame on it as a support, which is actually a _crest_ of a certaion family,

"They have not found a lead, not even one..." he explained, smirking like a demon who just got away from their greatest crimes, the girl copied his smirk, before chuckling dramatically,

"Oh, Poor Foster-Fake- Mother!" she piped, as the boy slid on her a pair of black knee length socks, and brown leather shoes,

"And the Chinese company of Young Lau, and the Manager of the English Branch of the Chinese Foreign Trade is on the move..."

"Hmm..." came the reply as he gently brushed her hair,

"Also Mr. Voule che Laoutte, is planning on making a deal with you..." he said as he combed/brushed it to her taste before putting a hat on the left side of her head that matched her attire, that also has a full bloomed blue rose on it with its blue-green spiked vines and leaves surrounding it,

"Mr. Voule che Laoutte?" she repeated, "Oh, the man from the Sweets Company of Russia..." she muttered as he slid on a crested-Pandorahound- golden seal ring on her right hand's middle finger, and the 'Shard of Hope' on her left hand's thumb, "What does Mr. Laoutte want?" she asked,

"It seems that he wants to make a trade with something that he says might get you attention..." he explained despite this was said she looked uninterested already, but she said,

"We'll see...anything else?" she asked again,

"A letter that is addressed to you but lacks a sender came early this morning without my notice..." he said taking out a letter from his inner chest pocket and handed it to her, she took it and inspected it, her name on the front was written in a formal cursive; 'To: Michelle Pandorahound' and as said no sender was spotted, then her gaze landed on the red dried clay seal, her eyes widened but as the second it appeared it disappeared fairly quick though the butler didn't see it as the letter was covering his Master's face, she smirked then licked her lips, she stood up, then started to walk towards the door letter in hand, eyes firmly fixed on it,

"Len...probably two or three days from now we'll have a very unexpected guest, till then please tell those _three_ to not to destroy the estate..." the girl, Michelle Pandorahound said, the boy she just called, Len bowed, as she proceeded to leave the room, also slowing down a bit to hear,

"It'll be confirmed,"

In the Dining Room, there stood three, no, four people, a man who bears a spiky blonde hair, light blue eyes, wearing a chef's clothing with a cigarette on the rims of his lips, next to him a young woman bearing a red hair tied into a spiky pigtails, sharp brown eyes underneath a pair of white tinted round glasses, wearing a navy blue maid's dress, next to her a young man with a goldy blonde hair that is clipped by five red pins two on his right and three on the other side, with a strawhat right behind his neck, wearing a gardeners clothing, next to him an aged man just by his waist who bears a well-groomed gray/white hair, black eyes, with a monocle on his right eye, drinking a tea, those aforementioned four people firmly stood as Michelle-with her eyes still firmly fixed on the back side of the letter- passed by to take her seat, where out of blue her butler, Len assisted her on taking her seat, she stared at the letter not minding that the meal was already served for her, no one uttered a word, sighing she put down the letter on the table with its back facing the table, then she started eating her meal, it was still, silent, after a while Michelle decided to break the eerie silence,

"Maylene, Finnian, Bard," Michelle called, the three flinched before answering,

"Yes?"

"Have you finished washing the sheets, Maylene? Finnian have you trimmed the bushes? Bard, have you ever...uh...never mind.." Maylene blushed, Finnie/Finnian giggled, Bard raised a confused brow, "Please everyone go to your designated places, I thought you were here to take care of this estate, no?" Michelle glanced at them as they flinched again,

"We'll get to it right away!" Maylene and Finnie replied right away before scrambling outside, with Bard slowly following them behind scratching the back of his head not sure on what to do, Tanaka was about to follow when, "Tanaka-san,(Mr. Tanaka,) please drink tea with me..." Michelle added immediately, Bard, Maylene and Finnie stopped on their tracks taking note, 'That excuse...did something happen?' the three thought knowing well, that Michelle-er Lady Michelle Pandorahound would say that to Mr. Tanaka when she wanted to discuss something with him, as he is the _oldest_, the three then continued on their paths, as Tanaka stayed,

"Ho?" Tanaka uttered, as the door shut behind him, Michelle then rested both her elbows on the table crossing her knuckles and rested her chin on it, then leaned forward,

"As I have said...we _need_ to talk...Tanaka-san..." Michelle started as Tanaka gave her his full attention, while turning back to Real Tanaka, Michelle then used her left hand to take the letter by her side, and -intently- showed him the back of the letter, he raised a brow, "I think the answer is already obvious, but...just in case..." Michelle said slyly smirking, as Tanaka slowly walked towards her to analyze the letter, his eyes widened as soon as he got a good look to it, Michelle's smirked wider, her lips lips parted, 'Checkmate...' she thought, she then licked her lips, "Can you confirm it?" she added, Tanaka regained his composure, closing his eyes he adjusted his slightly crooked monocle, before clearing his throat,

"Yes, it is as you suspected, Lady Pandorahound..." Tanaka replied, then steam went out of him before deflating back to 'chibi' Tanaka, Michelle then rested her back on the seat then carefully opened the letter without break the seal nor tearing the envelope, she took out its content and unfolded it, which is a thick black colored paper with nothing on it, her smirk dropped, she scanned it with her brows raised in confusion, nothing _was_ on it, then slowly white smoke-like symbols/marks started to appear slowly forming to letters, she read it, her eyes widened for a second before it disappeared, she chuckled silently, as a small smile crawled on her lips,

"Dismissed..." she said, then Tanaka took his leave, when the door shut Len turned to her brows raised in confusion, she glanced at him now smirking, "The day after tomorrow, Len as instructed..." she said, Len returned the smirk,

"Of course, to those who serves the Pandorahound Countess-Duchess- if he cannot do that much, what would he do?" both made eye contact before their smirks grew,

In the study room Michelle stood by the book shelves, reading-just looking- at the book's spines, absent-mindedly she grabbed the one nearest to her, it was a file case of the 'Tom the Piped Piper Kidnapping Case'-check Noah's Ark Circus Arc on the Kuroshitsuji Manga, Chapter 24-363- Michelle then proceeded reading it making her way to the chair behind the desk where the previous Earl of the Phantomhive household used to seat, after a while the door opened Len poked his head in seeing her he opened the door standing straight, he sighed at the sight,

"Milady, our guest is coming soon please tidy up before then..." Len said as he looked at Michelle who didn't bother to glance at him but remained focus on the book, he sighed again at the sight of his Master, her hair on the ends were slightly ruffled from her squirming on the seat as she tries to find a comfortable position while reading, her dress wrinkled, her headdress much more titled to the side,

"Yeah, yeah…"came the answer, though if it were your first time you would have let her be, but then Len knew better, sighing he swiftly took out a black bookmark from his inner left chest pocket as he walked towards her, he then put the book mark on the book making his master blink then he shut the book raising it out of her reach, which she immediately tried to reach for it, "I'm not done with that yet!" Michelle wailed stretching her hand as far as it could while Len stretched it out of her reach, swiftly he punt a rubber band around it, "Oi!" then threw it up in the air, then everything went slow motion, he swiftly picked her up by her armpits and threw her a bit to the air but just high enough to let him unwrinkled the dress, and take off the headdress he put her down then quickly but gently brushed her hair removing the ruffles and placed the headdress on its pace, then he picked her up again bridal style careful enough to not to catch her hair, then removed his hand that was supporting the back of her knees catching the book, removing the band, handed it to her, and returned his hand on its previous position, everything went normal, then the book opened at the marked page, Michelle pouted which is quite cute, before she humped and proceeded on reading the book, Len then carried her out of the study shutting it using his leg, and walked towards the lounge room, which Michelle's hair swayed as he moved, they arrived at the room then he positioned her in the chair, where also the previous Earl of Phantomhive household used to sit,

"Now I'll be going and prepare for tonight's meal…" Len said putting his hand over his left chest, for some reason Michelle glanced at him and kept her gaze clearly annoyed by his actions earlier,

"Oi, you didn't actually have to carry me all the way here you know…" Michelle said,

"I'm sorry for my actions earlier, but it had to be done, and I don't mind carrying you anywhere, as…" Len replied, Michelle raised a brow,

"As?" she prompted,

"As you are as light as a feather..." Len added with a smile as he closed his eyes with some 'moe' flowers on his background, Michelle flushed,

"Why you-!" she hissed, but Len cut her off,

"Which I found strange as Milady eats a lot of sweets…" he teased,

"Shut up…" she looked away still blushing, Len chuckled, she glared at him, "What's so funny?" she asked,

"No, it's just that…even though we look like the same age, our height only has a small gap, Milady is still, _my_ Lady…" Len said, Michelle blushed deeper, she looked away before reverting it back to him,

"Stop saying those _cheesy_ lines, and if you have that much time to flirt around, get back to work…" Michelle said, now it was Len's turn to blush,

"I wasn't flirting…" he muttered, "Anyway, I should check on those three before they end up setting the manor in fire," Len turned around, Michelle just nodded, then he proceeded to take his leave, the door shut with a soft thud, Michelle looked at the door,

"Bard, Maylene, Finnie had changed after meeting Agni and Prince Soma, and when Ciel left this mansion after the _incident_, you lair…" Michelle muttered in Japanese language with no other foreign accent, as a soft small smile crawled on her lips, she then looked at the book, but then just stared at a blank space, she didn't want to read anymore, but the book's paper scent helped her to think more clearly, and better, which is why she always bring a book along with her wherever she goes-except during eating her meal- just in case, which is actually f0ollowing her motto; 'I'd rather regret bringing it than regret unable to do so' even though there are times she tends to forget, she sighed then closed the book then put it down on the table, chuckling she rested her elbows on the table crossed her knuckles, then rested her chin on it , smirking she sang, "London bridge is falling down, falling down, _falling _down, Someone is _falling down_, my fair…lady…" she licked her lips, her left blue-violet eye glowing red with a slit iris, before silently chuckling.

Len arrived in the kitchen finding Finnie carefully moving heavy things to another room, Bard oddly but carefully stirring a curry sauce, Maylene also carefully stacking plates in the cabinet, Len smiled at them, then went towards Bard, took another spoon then tasted the sauce-same way as Sebastian does- with no warning but Bard did stop though, letting him do as he wishes, Len's eyes widened before choking then started to cough,

"What's wrong, Len?!" Bard panicked getting the attention of the others who stopped doing their work and give them their full attention, Len looked really…pale,

"Too…spicy…" Len muttered, he didn't and would never, _ever_, had liked spicy meals, Bard now calmed down a bit then raised a brow,

"But…the guest, he loves spicy dishes…" Bard said also giving Len a 'Weren't you the one who told us that yesterday?' look, he and Finnie and Maylene had grown a liking on Michelle and Len, Michelle smiles a lot, Len is very _kind_, the two were almost like the complete opposites of Ciel and Sebastian, not that they want Ciel and Sebastian to be like that, though there are times that Michelle and Len act the same as their Young Lord and their head Butler, also surprisingly Michelle cooks and bakes better than Len, though she never told them why, Len then shuddered,

"Thanks to this, I remember, Milady feeding _it_ to me, when she knew that I hate spicy things, even saying to get used to it…" Len shivered at the memory, and yes, Michelle did that on purpose and was enjoying herself,

"Speaking of which, Lady Michelle said that you'll _love_ this because it's your favorite…" Bard said quite confused, Len stared, before wearing a look of disgust,

"That _demon_…she did this on purpose…" Len muttered, everyone heard it but didn't mind, Bard then continued to cook, as Maylene and Finnie continued to do their work, they didn't mind because the two already have this strange relationship, aside from sharing the Master and Butler vibe, they have this weird vibe, like they are siblings, friends, closer even, which Maylene and Finnie said that they must be best friends, though Bard knew that there was still something, well, yeah, who the heck makes their _best friend_ their butler?! Bard did ask Tanaka about it, but all he got as a response was,

"Ho...Ho…Ho…" Bard groaned at the flashback, he was so damn serious about it,

"Is something the matter?" Len cut him out of his thoughts, and –strangely- have easily overcome his depression form earlier, Bard turned around shaking his head violently, his hands wailing about,

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, Nothing at all…Hahahah…" Bard replied, Len raised a brow but nodded,

"I'll finish everything else, please do welcome our guest from _Russia_ and guide to the lounge room, where Milady is waiting…" Len said at the same time he thought, 'I hope she hasn't messed out her appearance again…' the three quickly put down their work, before saluting,

"Yes sir!" the three piped before rushing out of the kitchen, with Tanaka slowly following still drinking tea, left alone, Len smirked eyes glowing red,

"So…" his lips parted, "Shall we get _started_?!" he said to no one in particular, looking at the boiling pot of curry held out in front of him, then he licked his lips,

(Lounge)

Michelle now is starring at the scene in front of her, then her daydreaming is interrupted by a soft knock on the door,

"Enter…" she said, the door opened then she stood up making eye contact with a man with dew blonde hair, green eyes, almost tanned skin with a black mustache wearing a normal businessman suite, who entered the room, he then took off his hat and bowed in the most elegant gentleman way,

"Countess Michelle Pandorahound, such a lovely manor you have…" he greeted smiling _perfectly_, Michelle returned it, and also bowed,

"Greetings, but this isn't my manor, Mr. Voule che Laoutte..." she replied still smiling perfectly but on the inside she is smirking demonically, 'Lovely manor he says, more like cursed…' she thought, as also a voice came to her thought 'I can't help but agree, _my _lady…', with that the three servants left after shutting the door, leaving the two alone,

"I see…indeed it is a lovely place…perfect for a fine Lady to stay…" he said, making eye contact with her,

"Indeed it is…" Michelle said closing her eyes, 'A 'perfect place for a fine Lady' he says, _hmp!_ as if…does he even know whose estate this actually is?!' she thought as the same voice replied, 'Maybe, but then I don't think he has noticed or is just pretending to not to know…'

"Countess, I have come to-" he started but is cut off,

"How about a game?" Michelle asked kindly,

"G-Game?" he repeated,

'You heard me!' "Yes, a game…" she replied though much different from her thought, as the thought was short-tempered but she showed it kindly to him, "Which would you prefer? 'Halls of Boards' or 'Mirror Tame'?" she continued,

"Uh…I'm afraid, I'm not familiar with such games…" Voule said sweating a bit, Michelle finally opened her eyes, despite the fact that her smile was kind, innocent and pure, her eyes denied it to the extent as her eyes had gleaming lust in it,

'Of course you haven't, it's not from this world after all…' "Oh, don't worry, I'll tell-teach- you the mechanics…" Michelle smiled closing her eyes again, Voule glared but hid it when Michelle opened her eyes, it was when he took note,

"Y-Your eyes…" he muttered quite surprised that he just noticed,

'You just noticed?' Michelle thought mockingly, 'He's pretty slow…' the voice said again, "Hm? Oh, yes, interesting isn't it? For it to have different colors is quite rare to find…" Michelle cheerfully piped, "Anyway, shall I explain the mechanics?" she tilted her head to the side again closing her eyes to give an effect,

(Kitchen)

Len smirked, yes he could hear it, as how _his_ Lady have a conversation with _their guest_, yes, _their_ guest, his lips parted,

"This is going to be interesting…" he muttered, smiling amusedly, like the way Sebastian does,

(Lounge)

"So, which one?" Michelle asked after fully explaining the mechanics of the game, Voule scratched his cheek, with one finger thinking about it, they haven't even taken their seats,

"Uh…can't we play chess?" Voule asked quite a shame, Michelle made a hidden quick reaction,

'Tsk! What a demanding guy!' Michelle thought, wiping out the look she made, she put up on the innocent kid façade,

"Eh? I'm sorry but I just keep forgetting the chess rules," 'As if…' "I'd rather play a much more simpler and easier board game," Michelle piped, Voule sweatdropped further,

"Then, Mirror Tame…" he answered giving in, as Michelle made another hidden reaction that will send a shiver down anyone's spines,

'Lucky …' she sing sang in her thoughts, smirking mischievously, her lips parted as she licked it, then the reaction disappeared, she smiled, "Way!(Yay!) Wait here…" she said sprinting in the room like a little kid, she then swiftly brought along a stool with her, Voule stared, then she put the stool right below a six foot tall shelf, then she stepped on it, trying to reach a box on the top of the shelf, though her fingers could barely reach even though she's already standing on her tip-toes, her hands were clearly slightly trembling from the stretching, taking a deep breath she hoped her fingers managed to pull the box, but when she got to step at the stool again the stool lost its balance, Voule's eyes widened, then everything went in slow motion, Michelle is falling together with the box, then the lounge room's door slammed open and even with the slow motion a quick motion of shade of black and yellow went past the guest who blinked, then everything went back in normal motion, now in front of him, was a young lad wearing a butlers suite with blonde hair and cerulean eyes,-Len-carrying Michelle on his arms bridal style, who is just around her height, and on Michelle's stomach, resting on it was the box of the said game, where gladly no other game or item was on it as it would have fallen along, and possibly break, despite the quick events, Len still managed to catch both his master with her game that she was going 'gaga' all over, and not even a strand of her hair was on his arms,

'A kid…?' Voule thought looking at the sight, now Len wore a half pouting caring look,-like what Sebastian does when he is slightly annoyed-

"Please be careful, Milady, we wouldn't have known what kind of injury you could've obtain after that fall," Len said in the most gentleman manner, making his master glare at him,

'I already fell many times and you weren't there to catch me, like literally…' she made eye contact,

'That's because it was before we made our contract, and because you were so clumsy and hasty with your actions…' Len shot back, a vein popped on Michelle's forehead, her brow twitched, then Len walked towards the seats, and position her on it taking the game, "Allow, please, Mr. Laoutte take your seat," Voule hesitated but took his seat as Len set up the game on the table separating the two,

"Uh, oh, what a fine looking young man…" Voule said, with this Len and Michelle made a quick uninterested glare, but it disappeared without even alarming the man,

"Hm? Of course, I can't have my butler dressed like some beggar now would I? it'll put shame to the name that had befallen upon me," Michelle said crossing her knuckles as she rested her elbows on the table, for once the child façade have completely disappeared, her stare wasn't innocent, pure and easy going anymore, but cold, sharp and piercing, "Wouldn't you agree, Mr. _Voule che Laoutte_?" Michelle stated, Voule gulped but nodded,

"Ah, yes of course, but to be working at such young age, to be the Head Butler, I hope you're not pushing him too much…" Voul said, Len chuckled which caught his attention, Michelle smirked knowing what would be her butler's response,

"The Milady had been kind enough to save me from the East End savages lives saying that I have potentials, she gave all of this, even with my loyalty, it won't be enough to repay the kindness she gave to me," Len said ever so kindly but at the same time mischievously, "Besides, being a butler at young age to be able to do a lot of things such as catch the Mistress in matter of seconds before her fall, is something not any other regular butler can do, and as matter of fact being the Head Butler is not that hard, as long as you know how to organize the living between the dead, the white between the black, the clean between the dirt, the sweet between the bitter, and the royal between the peasants, that is the Pandorahound-Lucifician- Butler, if I who serves the Pandorahound-Lucifician- cannot do this much, it would be troublesome…" Len finished at his remarkable speech, leaving Voule speechless, he bowed, "Then, I shall be on my way…" with that he left, which somehow, for some reason the game has been finished with the setup, even though he was looking Voule straight to his eyes to his very core, Voule looked at the Earl in front, he then cleared his throat,

"Now, shall we get started? I was actually hoping for an-" he started but is cut short,

"Roll the die…" Michelle stated flatly, Voule blinked then did as told, then the two did played the game for a while,

Len the knocked on the door disrupting their tense and silent sensation, Voule turned ot lookd at the door which Len opened, he bowed,

"Dinner is served…" Len said, Voule smiled in relief, in truth he hasn't actually finished talking Michelle for the trade/deal he came for, as the girl frequently interrupted his sentence before he even get to finish it, he stretched his arms up as Michelle pursed her lips staring at the card she drew from the consequence on which platform her piece fell, Len stole a secret glance at Master amused by the sight,

"Ah, finally, I was just starving…" Voule chirped standing up and proceeded to leave the room, Len made way, with his back turned on the two, the two stole a deadly penetrating death glare on his back which he didn't notice as it happened only for a split second, the two glanced at each other, Michelle smirked gently putting the card she held on the table not misplacing/destroying the game's settings,

"'Ah, finally, I was just starving' he says…" Michelle looked at her butler, "shouldn't it be, 'Ah, finally! I was just getting sick of this brat'" Michelle looked at the pieces on different platforms, before reverting her gaze back to her butler, having smug look plastered on her face, "Ne, Len?" her tone was mischievous, as her butler just bowed but returned the smirk in response, both made eye contact making an eye-to-eye conversation, 'Len, remember we are instructed to give _Mr. Laoutte_, _full best hospitality _and _service_,'

Michelle and Voule sat in the dining room,-yes, Michelle wasn't like Ciel to try to give hospitality to make their prey feel comfortable, saying it would just be a waste of nick of time to bother doing that, if they were bound to _get rid_ of the guy anyways-only the long rectangular table separating them,

"For tonight's dinner, is a high class roasted turkey cook in a French style, with _extra spicy curry soup_ as its side dish, all of these are which cooked by our head chef, Bard, and for desert and tea, which will be served in the lounge, all of it are adjusted to your liking Mr. Laoutte…" Len stated as the food is served by Maylene-surprisingly without a mistake-Len then immediately took note of Michelle's look, from the distance it was clear that the guest, Voule didn't notice it as he is also distracted by the meals served in front of him by a maid with a cute face also framed with round glasses and her cute red hair, Len also took note on how Voule's eyes followed the direction on Maylene's movements, Len then took note of Michelle's mad look, of both anger and disgust, the first clearly said,

'That's too much for a service!' while the second one said, 'What a filthy guy, I wish I would claw his eyes out if he keep's eyeing her for more than a second for his own good!' Len smiled still amused by his Master's over protectiveness even towards servants, she cleared her throat getting Voule's attention, he chuckled scratching the side of his cheek, then they took their dinner also with a couple of talking about this that though Michelle' just let it enter her ear and let it pass through the other, so clearly she wasn't listening, Len just sighed at his master's childish immature actions, diner passed by quite well, then both were back in the lounge room, and Voule is yet again, forced to play the game with her, then he landed to a piece on where the die said he would step on, Michelle took the card he drew,

"Ahhh…kowaisou(poor thing)…you just made your allies into your enemies! Bad Luck just dropped…my turn…" with that Michelle rolled a die and drew out the card, she hissed, "Che…ankle snare…your turn…"

"Ah…yes…" Voule rolled the die then moved his piece as Michelle took the card he drew yet again, "As I was speaking…the company had been in an severe condition, and I was hoping if you could possibly help us recover and we would be truly grateful," Michelle glanced at him from the card, her eyes cold and piercing yet again, "As you have…after all bought and received the heir of the Funtom Company which the Phantomhive owns and their very own mansion, and if you were to lend us 300billion pounds, I would give you a priceless gift in exchange…so then, I-"

"Chased down in the Sheep's Valley by Wolves…" Michelle cut in,

"Eh?" Voule uttered, Michelle sighed and put down the card together with the already drawn ones,

"Still it's your turn…I'm still out for one turn as I am still dealing with the ankle snare…" Michelle said with an annoyance and pity in her voice, Voule nodded,

"Ah…yes…" with that Voule rolled the die, and moved his piece, "So what do you say?" he added as Michelle took the card he drew which she just let him,

"Bit by Poisonous snakes after falling in their pit…" came Michelle's reply with a hidden cold-hearted, psychopathic smirk, which remained hidden, then she rolled the die and took out the card she drew, not even reading it out loud, "Your turn…" she said, as Voule rolled the die, but stared at her anxiously, which she had to move his piece herself and took the card he drew, he had been sweating bullets now, something gave him an urge to ran away, "Your real self is exposed under your mask…" Michelle muttered now with a deadly, creepy tone, Voule shivered, then the door opened with Len pushing in the cart,

'Tsk, why the hell is the time so slow?!' he cursed in his mind, then he took this chance to express, "Ho! It's so hot…" he muttered, Michelle glared before giving him an innocent look,

"I'll be serving the desert and tea…" Len said, not minding the guest's behavior, Voule turned to Michelle,

"Madame Pandorahound…may I excuse myself to the restroom?" he excuse, Michelle nodded,

"Go ahead…_help yourself_" with that Voule went out of the room, Len glanced at his master who smirked but slowly dropped it,

"Is something the matter?" he asked worried about her actions,

"I'm sick of it…Len…we're doing _it_," Michelle said sternly glaring at her butler's core who just smirk in return, eyes glowing red passionately, he bowed,

"_**Yes, MY Lady…."**_

Voule then washed his face in the bathroom, then wiped it off with his handkerchief, he breath to it,

"That brat…she's stalling on purpose…Tsk…well, never mind as long as I get the load out of that kid, I'm outta here in no time," he chuckled,

*Creak**Thud*

His eyes widened then he spun around, no one was around just the bathroom, and only him, he sighed then looked down, he raised a brow, staring at him was a cute, white…_rabbit_? He chuckled at his reaction earlier, he bent down to the hare, then ruffled its head, which surprisingly wasn't afraid, and it didn't avoid it,

"You scared the hell out of me…" he said, then walked out of the room, he sighed then an idea stunned him, before heading to the lounge room, he first went to the phone booth, then took out a crumpled paper in his inner chest pocket and dialed the number scribbled on it,

Outside the room, on Voule's blind sight, stood a silently growling silver with black furred ears wolf, with a cold penetrating cerulean eyes, with a sheer blue ribbon around it's huge neck, it wasn't long when he started yelling on the phone, but gently enough to not to alarm the others,

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING THAT YOU WANT TO STOP NOW?!" he paused as the other person on the line said something, "YOU COWARD! YOU'RE JUST GOING TO ABADON ME?!" he added, "SHUT UP! FINE I'LL DO IT ON MY OWN!" then slammed down the receiver, the phone clanged, he muttered curses under his breath going out of the phone booth and was about to lit a cigarette when,

*Whish*

He blinked as the unlit cigarette stayed on the rim of his lips, he could've sworn that a girl with blonde hair just ran on the corner of his eyes to a corner he couldn't see, then he chased after her dropping the cigarette on the floor, also oblivious to the wolf whose piercing eyes followed his actions, he turned from corners to corners,

'What a huge mansion!' he mentally cursed, but it was almost like the girl willed him to follow her, seeing her turned from corner to corner he followed, somehow he had a feeling he had seen the dress she wore somewhere but didn't mind it, though he knew it was colored in the darkest shade of blue, then he stopped in from of an intersection, he didn't see the girl now, in from of him was a metallic door, he opened it, as soon as it revealed nothing but plain darkness, that not even the narrow hall way's light reached in it, but a cool breeze went past him, he stepped inside his steps echoing in it, the room was so dark to see, then he turned to his left and touched the cold wall, then moved his palms on it then came across a cold metal, as if knowing what it is he turned it, then a lamp hanging from the middle ceiling of the wall like a chandelier, lit the whole room,

*Hiss*

His eyes widened at the sight, in the room, like 2 ft. below the platform he stood was a pile of snakes, though from their patterns, he knew what they were, they were Vipera berus, he turned around, then in a blink of a second he was pushed in the pit, his eyes widened, even though it happened so fast, he knew what he saw, a wolf, that has a strange color of silver body yet black ears and…a pair of familiar cerulean eyes, then he landed on the pile of reptile creatures, he quavered around, he also could've sworn he saw the blonde girl right behind the wolf that pushed him, but his struggles only made things worse, as some of the snakes had bound him with their flexible cylinder bodies, "Get off me!" he ranted even though he knew that it was useless,

*Click**Click*

His eyes widen, someone was there, he looked up to the platform,

*Click**thud*

There by the platform, stood Michelle wearing the same dress the blonde girl wore, smirking at him, her lips parted then she liked it, Michelle then took off the blonde wig, as Voule's eyes went wider, then next to her, stepped in was her butler mirroring her smirk,

"Don't judge us harshly…_Monsieur Vike rou' Chvar_…" Michelle muttered throwing the blonde wig at him, he shivered, which soon turned to frightened trembles, whimpers escaped his lips, "Sorry…but…" Michelle added, her eyes glowing red that now matched her butler's, she smiled wider, showing that wasn't there before, a sharped tipped canines, two of them, one would mistake them for a vampire's if not for the purple liquid escaping from it, "It looks like it's….

_**GAME OVER"**_

Next Day

Everyone occupying the Phantomhive mansion were outside, Michelle with a step behind her Len and the other servants behind the two, in front of them was,

"Sorry for the inconvenience, Mr. Voule che Laoutte," Michelle bowed, the man, Voule chuckled,

"No, same here…Milady…" he answered, handing a sack and three thick hard-covered books to Len who smiled and bowed back, "I'll be on my way…Thank you…it was the best hospitality," he added as a carriage stopped behind him, he went aboard, and the carriage left, the three servants behind them were confused, they didn't see him carry anything in exchange as they have thought that it was a trade but didn't have the time to ask as,

"Everyone, please go back to work…" Len said smiling at them, which reminded them of Sebastian's creepy smile, that got them scared and scrambled inside shouting their response, Len sighed, as his master went ahead of him inside the mansion, her heels clicking with every step she took, he followed her to the study, she slumped on the chair behind the desk heaving a deep sigh, "Exhausted?" Len asked gently, getting a deadly glare from her,

"Are you out of your mind?!" Michelle hissed, then sighed again much calmer this time, "So much for ordering those Vipera berus, for such foul soul…" Michelle muttered, Len pouted,

"Your right…the soul of that _imposter_ wasn't that tasty, and rewarding, though, you did get a book from Mr. Laoutte…_Madame_…" Len agreed though ended it with a mischievous smirk, Michelle glared at him,

"Call me that again of I might bite your head off…" Michelle grunted, Len just smiled at her,

"But still, what a foolish _man_ he is, Mr. Vike rou' Chvar…" Len chuckled at this finding his own joke funny, Michelle sighed but smiled which turned to an evil smirk,

"Yeah he is foolish as he can't even disguise himself properly, despite that they have an uncanny resemblance, but he failed to notice that the man he disguised as was actually Russian an d the man he disguise as is French?"

"Right, and the fact that the _real_ Monsieur Voule che Laoutte is allergic to that curry and a rabbit's fur, don't you agree? Duchess Lucifician of the Lynch family, Princess Michelle Michaela?" Lens smirked as Michelle returned it,

"Yeah, but Len, I'll say this and take note, that Mr. Vike rou' Chvar is not a man, but a peasant, it might be still early for you but…" Michelle stood up walked past her butler who felt a tinge of shiver running down his spine, "You're still a kid…Len Kagamine Kuroshitsu…" she glanced at him still smirking as her butler's eyes wide, she then proceeded then opened the door and stopped on her tracks when Len turned around and spoke,

"Today we have an _urgent_ guest…from the Stella's Orphanage, she is Lady Chille of Howaille family, the sole survivor of the Howaille clan…" Len bowed, Michelle turned around with a cheerful smile plastered on her face,

"Okay…I'll back a cake real quick, why don't you _play_ with _our_ little 'Alice' for a while, ne? Lenny…" with that she left the room, Len sighed, and stared at the door with annoyance,

"You're also a kid…" he muttered,

**Her Butler, A Child**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, and the two Vocaloid characters, and other five characters...

(A/N: Yes, Yes! This is Dark-chan! DarkAlchemistAssassin desu! First ever Kuroshitsuji fanfic! For those who are following my Detective Conan stories…Gomen nasai! I'm not able to think of what will happen on the next chappie, except for 'The Client that Brings Misfortune' not sure, but don't worry it will not be discontinued! And here it is! Don't judge me yet…oh and if there any errors, grammar mistakes, misspelling aside from the names of my OC's, please do not, and as in, DO NOT hesitate to point them out, Love ya all! Sorry for the sudden ego but, I just watched the first Episode of Junjou Romantica! Kya! Also as for my butler, check Len Kagamine for the picture, not a crossover, only borrowing the characters, AAhem…Anyway, this is DarkAlchemistAssassin…at your service…*bows* as an author if I cannot write/type a story or more what should I do?

CHAO~!)


End file.
